The Lion Cub of Egypt
Cast: *Moses - Kion (The Lion Guard) *God - Sock with Diamonds Man (31 Minutes) *Ramses II (Teenage) - Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Ramses II (Adult) - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Tzipporah - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Miriam - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Aaron - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Pharaoh Seti - Balto *Queen Tuya - Jenna (Balto) *Jethro - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Hotep and Huy - Cheezi and Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Ramses' Son - Runt (Alpha and Omega series) *Baby Moses - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Young Ramses II - Dogo (The Lion Guard) *Young Miriam - Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Young Aaron - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Yocheved - Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Pharaoh's Army - Various Animal Villains *Tzipporah's Sisters - Kairel, Panthy and Bruma (Noah's Ark; 2007) *Slave Driver - Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) *Old Man Getting Whipped - Wise Elder Ham (Hamtaro) *Three Women playing instruments - Rodolpha, Tina and Daniella (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Screaming Women with boils on arms - Patsy, Gina and Gretchen (Camp Lazlo) Scenes: #Deliver Us/Main Title #The River #Chariot Race #One Weak Link #Janja's Hidden Place #Desert Flower #You Are Our Brother #All I Ever Wanted #Hieroglyph Nightmare #Sacrifice #This is Your Home #Slavery #The Sandstorm #"Through Heaven's Eyes" #Burning Bush #The Mission #Let My Animals Go #"Playing with the Big Boys" #Janja V.S. Kion #Nile of Blood #"The Plagues" #Ultimatum #Death of the Firstborn #"When You Believe" #Parting the Red Sea #The Closing of the Red Sea #Goodbye Brother #End Credits Movie Used: *The Prince of Egypt (2008) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Balto 1 (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *Zootopia (2016) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of Saw Tooth (2014) *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) *Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2018) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *TaleSpin (1990-1991) *Noah's Ark (2007) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Moses Sock with Diamonds Man.jpg|Sock with Diamonds Man as God Kodiak.jpg|Kodi as Ramses II (Teenage) Janja.png|Janja as Ramses II (Adult) Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Tzipporah Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Miriam Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Aaron Handsome Balto.jpg|Balo as Pharaoh Seti Jenna.jpg|Jenna as Queen Tuya King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Jethro Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as Hotep and Huy 158px-Runt.jpg|Runt as Ramses' Son Baby Alex.jpg|Baby Alex as Baby Moses Dogo-img.png|Dogo as Young Ramses II Young Judy Hopps.JPG|Young Judy Hopps as Young Miriam Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Young Aaron Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Yocheved Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Prince of Egypt movie-Spoof Category:The Prince of Egypt Movie Spoofs